


Dr. Anxiety's Sing-Along Blog!

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘You always say on your blogs that you will show him the way, and show him that you are a true villain. Who is “him” and does he even know that you’re a-’--Or:Virgil - Or more commonly known as Dr. Anxiety - is a villain who is constantly trying to join one of the major leagues of other villains. At the same time, he is attempting to talk to his crush, Patton. Suddenly one day, Virgil receives a letter from the Evil League of Evil, saying he can join if he can prove himself. It goes well, until his arch nemesis, Prince Roman, happens to meet Patton, and they instantly match like two fitting puzzle pieces.How is Dr. Anxiety going to defeat the egotistical hero Prince Roman, while getting the man of his dreams at the same time? Read to find out!--possibly discontinued





	1. Video Blogs and Email Reading

**Author's Note:**

> im uncreative so i just called him "dr. anxiety".

He turns on the camera.

 

“Aaaahhhh! Haha! Ha… ha… ha?” Virgil attempts a villainous laugh, but fails miserably. He looks straight into the camera. “So…. uh, that’s coming along, I guess?” He shrugs. “I just don’t get it. Why do villains ignore the evil laugh? It’s iconic to your villain name, and if you want to join the Evil League of Evil, you have to have a memorable laugh!” Virgil explains, and is silent for a few moments.   
  
“No response from the League, yet. But.... There might be a chance? My entry this time is probably good enough.” Yet another pause, but he snickers quietly. “Scratch that. This time, mine is most definitely  _ evil  _ enough... Queue laugh track.”

 

Silence fills the room again. It always happens with the blogs, where he doesn’t know what to say, so it’s quiet until he figures out something to talk about or mention.   
  
“Anyways,” Virgil starts again. “Emails!”

 

Reaching over to his desk, he grabs a short stack of paper, containing three or four printed emails.

 

“Uh,  _ 2sly4u  _ writes:  _ ‘Hey genius,’ _ ” Virgil looks into the camera again.

 

“Wow, sarcasm. That’s so damn original!” He rolls his eyes, before looking at the page again.

 

_ ‘Where are all those gold bars you supposedly stole with your trans-matter ray? Obviously, it failed horribly due to the fact that they didn’t speak of it in the paper or the news. Good job.’ _

 

Virgil scans over the paper once, twice, three times. “Well, they aren’t going to talk about it in the press, but....” He pulls out a Ziploc bag. “Transported from there… to here!”

 

He pokes at the bag. “The… molecules tend to… shift during transportation, but… they were at one point bar form and… y’know what? I’m moving on.” He sets the bag down. “More importantly, the freeze ray is almost done. Stops time. Tell your friends.”

 

Tossing the previous letter aside, he reads a new one.

 

“Oh look. It’s from our ‘good friend’, Johnny Snow. I won’t even take time out of my life to read this email.” He crumpled it up and tosses it in the trash can. “Johnny, buddy. You are NOT my nemesis. My nemesis is Prince Roman. The egotistical asshole. So full of himself that his hero name calls himself a prince. I don’t know what little happy world he lives in, but he needs to face reality for once. He dislocated my shoulder… again. The guy probably doesn’t even feel pain, either.”

 

Rolling his eyes once again, he scans over the next email.

 

“From  _ BlueKitKat _ ,  _ ‘Long time watcher, first time writing,’  _ Blah blah blah…”

 

_ ‘You always say on your blogs that you will show him the way, and show him that you are a true villain. Who is “him” and does he even know that you’re a-’ _

 

Virgil trails off while reading the last email. He opens his mouth to speak, but only silence spills out.


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was really head over heels for him, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter! i tried to write it as fast as I could, just to get something out tonight.  
> its badly written bc  
> 1) i didnt get my friend to proof-read it (she's offline)  
> 2) i wrote it really quick  
> i might repost a re-written version of this tomorrow or on sunday, so i can fix any mistakes

Virgil walks into the laundromat, holding a large basket filled to the brim with clothing. The colors mostly consisted of blacks and grays, with the occasional purple scattered here and there. Quickly walking over to a vacant washing machine, he set the basket down next to it and began to grab clothing and dropping them into the washer.

 

A quiet humming could be heard from the man next to him, and Virgil felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know when it started, but he had developed a crush on someone who also frequents the laundromat. He found out his name from when -he assumed- one of his friends came to pick him up, and had called out his name as they were leaving. 

 

‘Patton’ was his name. It fit perfectly.

 

_ ‘Laundry day. I see you there.’ _

 

Patton poured his laundry into his washer, closed the lid, and started up the machine.

 

_ ‘Under things, tumbling. I want to say “Love your hair” Here I go.’ _

 

“Hm- uh- mph. I- uh.” Mumbling.

 

_ ‘With my freeze ray I will stop the world. I will find the time to find the words to tell you how I feel. What’s the phrase?’ _

 

Fool? Kinda sick? Butterflies? Anyways.

 

_ ‘With my freeze ray, I’ll bend the world to our will, so we can make time stand still.’ _

 

“I love your hair.” Virgil suddenly blurted aloud.  _ Fuck. fuck fuck fuck. He’s gonna think I’m weird and will stop coming to the laundromat just because I’m here- _

 

“I’m sorry, What did you say?” Patton inquired, turning around.

 

Virgil’s face flushed pink, but wasn’t very noticeable due to the caked on foundation. 

 

“No- I- Um. I-I- I love… the… air? Heheh, anyways!!!” He stuttered frantically.

 

He received a raised eyebrow from Patton, followed by a quiet giggle. “Oh, alright.”

 

Virgil was really head over heels for him, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll think every song will have a chapter to itself, with the dialog and stuff before/after the song/scene included (with the exception of "Everyone's a hero" and "Slipping", which may or may not be one chapter for both of them, since they are back-to-back.).


	3. The Application That You Just Sent In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit, Logan, look!” Virgil announced, catching Logan’s attention. “It’s a letter from the League!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at writing and coming up with chapter names  
> but im kinda proud of this chapter, since i wrote it a few days ago only from memory! (it was written at school, so i wasnt able to grab the script file or the original "dr horrible" movie on youtube)
> 
> i shortened the letter, because i dont want this to be exactly like the original.

Virgil walked into his apartment, carrying a full basket of clean laundry. He set it down when he saw his henchman, Logan, stepping in, holding mail. Not too many, but more than usual.

 

“Logan! My evil… smart buddy…” Virgil grimaced slightly at the nickname he came up with. “Anyways, what’s going on?” He asked, taking his large hoodie off and setting it to the side.

 

Logan simply shrugged, handing the small handful of mail to Virgil.

 

“Nothing much. I grabbed the mail.” Logan spoke, almost robotically. Virgil nodded, and skimmed through the papers, mainly consisting of 2-3 letters from his blog watchers, some bills, and- Woah, wait a minute!

 

“Holy shit, Logan, look!” Virgil announced, catching Logan’s attention. “It’s a letter from the League!!”

 

Logan looked genuinely surprised, which was uncommon for him to show any general emotion, usually. He was practically a robot. “The Evil League of Evil? Bad Horse??” He asked.

 

“Yes! That’s the seal, right?” Virgil pointed at the envelope, in which Logan nodded. He tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter, reading the content inside.

 

_ ‘The Evil League of Evil has got the application that you had just sent in. It need evaluation, so let the games begin!  A heinous crime, or a show of force (a murder would be nice, of course). The ELE is watching, so beware. Saddle up, show some force, Hi Ho silver! _

 

_ Signed, Bad Horse. _

 

Virgil was in shock. He had a chance to get into the ELE??? He almost didn’t believe it. But… a heinous crime? A show force?  _ ‘What could I- Oh, wait!’ _ Virgil gasped. _ ‘The freeze ray!’ _

 

Virgil turned towards Logan. “You know the Wonderflonium I need for the freeze ray? It’s being transported tomorrow.”

 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Armored car?” He asked.

 

“Nope, carrier van. It’s like taking candy from a baby.”

 

Logan hummed, nodding. “Would you like anything…” He paused, before continuing shortly after. “Calculated or planned out?”

 

Virgil shook his head, with a devilish grin plastered on his face. “Thanks, but I’ve got to do this one alone. The league is watching.” He said, as he grabbed a nearby whiteboard, rolling it to where he stood.

 

He wrote out some ideas, as Logan watched silently. While he wrote, Virgil began to talk without thinking, as he was more distracted by the plan to notice Logan was still there.

 

“Maybe...” Virgil said, gaining Logan’s attention once more. “Just maybe… Patton will finally see that I’m not a loser.” The same cheshire cat grin was on his face again.

 

Logan rolled his eyes. “You really  _ are  _ hopelessly in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Not receiving a response, Logan walked out of the room, leaving Virgil alone to his evil scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this!  
> my tumblr is @toast3

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im sorry for this


End file.
